Rise of the Season Guardians
by BDragonXO
Summary: Its been a year since the defeat of Pitch and the belief in the Guardians is stronger then ever! Jack has finally gotten use to his duties as a Guardian but can't shake the feeling that he's being watched. With the signs from the Man in the Moon of a new threat approaching, the Guardians find themselves calling upon the most unlikeliness of allies. Multiple OC's


**_(Hello and Welcome to my very first Rise of the Guardians fanfic! Now I really kinda rushed to finish this because I was up all night doing some other stuff and jut wanted to get it done but bare with me for now. So Anyway don't own anything and all of that jazz._**

**_On with the Story! _**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Once upon a time… OK, that might be to cliché

Once there was… No, No, No

Ok, Ok. It all began one snowy night. Yeah that will work.

It all began one snowy night. The night that I unfortunately became what I am today. After sacrificing myself to save my sister and drowning in the icy frozen lake, I ended up turning from everyday funny Jack to Jack Frost. In the beginning I didn't know what I was or what had happened to me, all I did know was that the moon was the biggest and the brightest that I had ever seen it and that strangely enough, it was talking to me. Well he actually didn't talk to me but rather pointed me in the direction that I needed to go, he didn't say why I was there or what I was meant to do but that was the least of my worries at the time. My brown hair had turned snow white and my eyes turned bright blue and my skin was like pure ice. I found a shepherd stick and found out that I had the ability to make ice and to fly!

Can you believe it, I could fly!

I ended up flying back into my village and was surprised to see nothing had changed or rather everything was the same but me. I ran up to people greeting them all excited and it was like that they couldn't see me and when I little kid ran right through me and I mean literally though me! It was then that I realized that I wasn't actually alive but rather just there. Eventually all my memories of who I was before this happened to me were long gone and I had no way of retrieving them. I watched year after year as the village that held my past changed into a modern day civilization. It wasn't all so bad; I flew around to all types of places and caused some mischief now and again, and in doing so made a name for myself with the Guardians. The Guardians are a group of mythical creatures that watch over the kids and protect them.

You got your basic bunch, Sandman, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny *cough*_Kangaroo_*cough*, and the Tooth Fairy, all of the people that you mom and dad tell you about when your little. The only difference between me and them was that people actually believed in them. I'll admit that I was a little jealous at first but after a couple of pranks here and there, that went away. But what got me and it still seems like a dream to me was that they wanted me to join them.

Me! Someone that didn't even really have something to classify himself by, I didn't have a job nor my own holiday so why did they want me of all people to join them. They said that they weren't the ones to choose whether or not someone becomes a Guardian but the Man in the Moon was. North told me that I had something special inside and that if they wanted to defeat Pitch and save the kids then they were going to need my help. By the way Pitch aka the Boogeyman is person trying to take the light and happiness away from the world and all of that typical bad guy stuff. So needless to say you should already know the rest of this story, I help then I make mistakes and then I find out what happened to me and about my past and end up using my power to save everyone. I end up getting a kid to believe in me and someone for the first time sees me, it was then that I pledged to protect everyone as the Guardian of Fun. And here I am, a year later flying around, not a care in the world.

"Jack!" a young boy voice yells out

"You there Jack!" yelled a couple of more voices

Jack smiles and rides the wind to where the children are but a strong gut suddenly comes from nowhere and throws Jack off. He staggers but regains his composure and lands on the ground a couple of feet away from where the kids are. The kids turn and ran up to Jack with smiles on their young faces. Jack stares off into the distance but snaps out of it when his sleeve is pulled; Jack looks down at Jamie who gives him a worried look. Jack smiles and pats him on the head

"So, who's ready for a snow day?" Jack exclaims

All the kids cheer

**(Unknown Location)**

A tall castle made completely of ice comes into view. A tall cloaked figure walks pasts multiple rooms and pushes open two large double doors made out of solid ice and walks up to a throne like chair where another cloaked figure is sitting. When he reaches the seat he bends down and whispers

"Mistress, we've found Jack Frost. Should we proceed?" he asks

The figure ponders for a while

"No, not yet let's wait a while" the figure said in a feminine voice

"As you wish, Mistress" the tall figure bows and leaves the room

"Jack Frost" The voice clenches its hand causing some of the ice to crack and shatter

"You'll pay for what you've done!" the voice screams so loudly that the castle starts to shake and bounces off the cold walls and into the frozen air.

* * *

**So yeah please R&R Honestly and all that. **


End file.
